This grant proposes to expand previous investigations into protein antigens regulated by the autosomal dominant In(Lu) gene and to clone the gene(s) encoding one of these proteins. The In(Lu) gene is a unique inhibitor of expression of many genetically and biochemically unrelated blood group antigens. Such studies are anticipated to lead to further elucidation of the possible mechanism(s) whereby their expression is affected by the In(Lu) gene. The candidate has purified one protein (p80) regulated by In(Lu) and will partially sequence this protein in order to synthesize oligonucleotides with which to identify the gene. In addition, a second protein (p85), bearing Lutheran antigens, will also be purified. Receipt of an RCDA will greatly enhance this candidate's ability to perform research in her chosen field (biochemistry and regulation of expression of erythrocyte antigens) by allowing her to enter into a new field (molecular biology) with the guidance of more senior faculty and apply the acquired techniques to the area to which she has already contributed. Duke University Medical Center is able to provide professional personnel with expertise in both protein biochemistry and molecular biology with which the candidate plans to collaborate. The institution expects the candidate will use the period funded by this award to devote herself to these research efforts; this proposal will allow her to expand both her research efforts and , especially, her areas of technical expertise, in order to continue to contribute to the field of erythrocyte antigens.